The Kids Last Day
by shadowelp33
Summary: As we all know summer vacation doesn't last forever. See what happens at Jason and Michelle's last day at their grand mums.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me. I have a reading and writing disability and I'm using fanfic as a way of practicing writing and I'll possibly do more stuff in the future. Don't be surprised if my wording is bad but I hope that the story itself is good. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Michelle**

It was a sunny day at grand mum's cottage as Jason and I were playing squid tac toad. Jason was getting rid of my last piece when grand mum walked into the room from the kitchen after talking on the phone.

"Oh kids guess what!"

"What grand mum?" said both of us.

"Your mum and dad just called they are done with their event and are coming to pick you up." said grand mum.

"Really!" said Jason.

"That's great!" I said as I have missed them a lot.

"Yes they are coming in a couple of hours so you two better start packing." Suggested grand mum.

I was excited. Jason and I put our game away and ran up the stairs to pack. I was done with clothes and so was Jason. He was heading back downstairs to unhook his game console as I started to pack my dolls. As I was counting I noticed that one of them was missing a hat. After thinking hard I realized that the last time I saw the hat was when I took it off of her while playing house in the attic.

So I automatically looked up to see the rope that was connected to the steps of the attic and pulled on it. As the steps landed on the ground I climbed up to the dark room.

I looked around and saw the hat beside the telescope. I rushed towards the hat and bent over to pick it up. As I went upright I looked around the room and realized that this was probably the last time we would be up here.

Then all of a sudden my eyes focused on the big desk in the room and what was on it. It was the small blue rocket ship that was known to us as the Rockhopper. I walked towards it and saw the four penguin figurines that Jason and I learned to love.

Then another thought hit me. This was the last time we would see them again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'll do Jason side next chapter. I want to make the different point of views different chapters but I'll try to make the chapters longer. I know that once I get to the penguins they will start getting longer from the talking. (Also on a side note I didn't know where their parents went to after they were dropped off.) Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

* * *

I was going downstairs to unhook the game console from Grandmum's television. Surprisingly it was easier to unhook it then when it was to hook up.

Then it hit me. The memory of me first rushing into the house to set up the console, Michelle bugging me to play it, and after finally setting it up I got to play the game when something blew in the console. I also remembered the day I saw Michelle first playing with the penguins when we went upstairs.

" _The penguins,"_ I thought.

I then remembered when Michelle was looking in the telescope I put the penguins in the model spaceship that they called the Rockhopper, and went on a mission with them. It taught me a valuable lesson on waiting my turn, and it started a friendship between us, and the birds we learned to like since the first day.

Then I realized that this was the last day and that we may not see them again for a long time. I decided to pack everything quickly so I could see them for the last time.

As I was going upstairs, I noticed that the attic stairs were already down. I figured Michelle was already up there so I went up.

"Michelle!" I called out. "Michelle, are you there?"

When I got to the top, I saw that Michelle was sitting on Granddad's chair looking down at the Rockhopper with a sad look on her face.

I walked over to her, and stopped beside her.

"We're never going to see them again, are we, Jason?" she said sadly. "You never know, Michelle, we might see them again," I replied.

"But what if we don't!" yelled Michelle. "I'm not ready to say goodbye!"

I was about to reply when I realized I was also not ready to say goodbye. So I looked at her and said calmly. "Then let's say goodbye together."

Michelle looked hesitant at first but then made a small nod.

I took the Rockhopper from her hand, and walked backwards. When I turned around, I tripped on a box and the little blue spaceship went flying. When I stabled myself I was expecting to hear a crash sound, but I didn't.

I opened my eyes, and I saw the Rockhopper actually flying. I was excited, and it looked like Michelle was feeling the same way because she got up from the chair, and ran towards me. All of a sudden the window opened, and what looked like the gileezel shoot out, and grabbed Michelle, shrinking her as it pulled back. Then it came out again, heading towards me, and then grabbing me. I saw the world around me grow larger as the gileezel pulls me into the ship.

" _How am I going to say goodbye,"_ I thought.

* * *

First off, I would let to thank katrinahood for beta reading my chapters now. The grammar should be a lot better. (excluding these comment breaks.) Also, I have planned what the whole story is going to look like, and i'm expecting to have 13 chapters in this.


End file.
